


Inevitable

by ransom191



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransom191/pseuds/ransom191
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says it wouldn't be so bad if she ended up pregnant, she disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

_Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she feels her stomach drop because she’s finally figured it out, finally figured out what he was up to all along.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she knows that everything she did for him was for nothing, because no matter how many opportunities she gave him the only one he cared about was the excuse to stay the same.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she can tell she’s not even a person to him, just a cunt to fuck and knock up and whatever else he feels like doing.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she thinks of Kenyatta, who isn’t anything special, who isn’t going anywhere, but then again, neither is she.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she wonders if she should just take what she can get.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she sees herself, seventeen years old and already lost all her beauty, raising a faceless kid who cries all the time and who she can’t find it in herself to love.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she wants to put a hand over her stomach, because she can feel the baby growing there, scratching at her insides and trying to kill her.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she remembers the baby she already killed, because this feels exactly the same.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she’s trapped, suffocating, gasping for breath.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and she decides that he’s right because this is the inevitability of her life, the sum total of her parts.

 _Wouldn’t be so bad_ , he says, and he calls her a skank.

 _Skank_ , he says, and she knows he’s right about that, too.


End file.
